


Come back（下3）

by yumaoxl



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again (Comics), Superman Returns (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumaoxl/pseuds/yumaoxl





	Come back（下3）

　　克拉克根本听不到，刚刚经历过的高潮让他浑身发软，头脑也无法进行思考，他只是顺从的让布鲁斯打开他的双腿，将所有一切的秘密敞开，他感到后穴依旧在空虚的绞紧，如果这时候他的意识清醒，绝对很难接受自己身体过于坦然的反应。  
　　但现在他只能够随着布鲁斯探进后穴的两根手指而仰起头，哪怕大脑仍旧一片空白，追寻快感的肉体本能依旧让他叫着“布鲁斯”而后低低的呻吟。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　恍惚之间，克拉克听到布鲁斯低笑的声音，听起来低沉而暗哑。  
　　“你真该看看你的脸，克拉克，下次该在浴室做这个。”  
　　他过于熟悉克拉克的身体，尽管就克拉克的认知来说，他们应该是第一次做爱，但布鲁斯依旧掌握着他的所有敏感带，包括他身体里极为隐秘的那个位置，当布鲁斯的手指故意刮过那儿，稍微用一点力，他就要差点尖叫起来，那两根手指持续不断的按摩前列腺的位置，让狂风暴雨般的快感击打着他，他合不住齿关，舌尖下意识的顶住下齿，他呻吟出来，听起来又甜腻又难耐。  
　　快感像鞭子般的抽打他的脊背，迫使他不断的挺起自己腰，夹紧双腿直到把布鲁斯的手臂夹腿间动弹不了。  
　　“打开你的腿，克拉克。”恍惚之间，克拉克听到布鲁斯不满意的说，并且挣动了一下手腕，他听到布鲁斯吸了口气，“如果你也这么在我操你的时候这么夹着我的腰，我就不得不采取另外的措施。”  
　　“布鲁斯……别这样捉弄我……”克拉克颤抖着分开了自己的双腿，他用力的掐住自己的腿根，手指深陷进肉里，“……求你……”  
　　布鲁斯用行动回答了他这么请求的代价，他的双腿被架高，而后粗大坚硬的阴茎一下子操进了他的后穴，早就已经准备好了的后穴就像期盼已久那样的将这根大阴茎吃了进去，骤然被贯穿的感觉并没有压过被猛地顶上前列腺带来的快感，克拉克无意识的用脚后跟蹭动床单，将床单弄得更乱，酥麻感从尾椎骨像电流般窜进大脑，他仰起头什么声音也发不出来，哪怕他的灵魂已经在为这过载的快感尖叫，当他回过神时眼泪已经无法自控的弄湿了自己的脸，他下意识的咬紧齿关，直到布鲁斯开始缓慢地操他，他开始小声的呻吟起来。  
　　布鲁斯的阴茎一下一下的撑开他的后穴，不轻不重但精准的碾过前列腺，克拉克几乎能感觉到那粗大的家伙在自己的体内的形状，他无法控制自己的身体，他能知道被这个操过之后他就无法再接受其他东西了，他感到自己的身体被布鲁斯彻底打开之后就被固定成了布鲁斯想要的样子。  
　　“看着我，克拉克。”  
　　他听到布鲁斯暗哑而带着低喘的声音，他下意识的顺从而挪开了不知道什么时候挡住眼睛的手臂，就在这个瞬间，迎接他的是布鲁斯又深又重的撞击，他被布鲁斯顶到了最深处，顶在某个连他自己也不知道是什么的隐秘开口。  
　　“啊！不……等等……”莫大的恐惧感淹没了克拉克，这种恐惧感来自于本能，但还有另一种隐晦的尖锐的疼痛混杂着快感让他跟着猝不及防的叫出声，“嗯、嗯啊！布鲁斯……等等，别一直顶那儿……呃、嗯嗯……”阻止并没有让布鲁斯停下来，布鲁斯掐紧了他的腰，而后像要将他操死那样用力，阴茎反而因为他无法遏制的尖叫呻吟而再次涨大了一圈。  
　　被凶狠的操弄了几十下，克拉克已经完全没力气了，他感到自己像在灼热的阳光下融化成了水，每次被那样顶到那个小小的缝隙时，他就觉得自己的身体像根弦般被用力的拨弄，振动一直传到他的脑后，他下意识的探出自己的舌尖，顶住下齿，跟着布鲁斯顶着他的节奏断断续续的呻吟，他的双腿被用力的晃动，肉体与肉体的碰撞声混合在被操得淫水直流的后穴被摩擦搅拌出的水声里。  
　　恍惚间布鲁斯将克拉克从床上拉了起来，重力的作用与克拉克无法支撑的腰让他将那根尺寸过分可观的阴茎吃得更深，龟头一下子抵在那个已经被顶开的开口上，骤然的刺激让克拉克一直翘起流泪的性器吐出了精液，而布鲁斯则开始在这时候慢慢的将他往上顶。  
　　“嗯……布鲁斯……哈、啊……”  
　　克拉克恍惚的开始摆动自己的腰，让已经彻底被操熟的穴肉更深的吃进粗大的阴茎，顶在让他头皮发麻的敏感带上，精神上快要被快感折磨到崩溃的感觉却让他发出委屈的带着低泣的鼻音的喘息。  
　　“抱歉……我忘了，克拉克。”布鲁斯低声说，他轻吻着克拉克的耳垂，而后温柔的含住耳廓，这让克拉克颤抖的更厉害，这个姿势无疑相当美妙，他能看到克拉克怎么努力的摆腰，被操的绵软的后穴怎么来回吞下自己的阴茎，每次碾过前列腺，顶上那个脆弱娇嫩的入口时，克拉克都会颤抖得更厉害。  
　　超人的体内甜美温暖，丝绒般的湿润，严丝合缝的含着，没人知道也不会有人看到那个端庄优雅的超人藏着这样的表情。  
　　失去了眼镜的遮挡，克拉克半合着的湿润的眼睛就像在灯下莹透的宝石，脸颊也透出情潮熏染出来的潮红，长长的睫毛沾着水珠，舌尖因为难耐的快感而探出来，引诱着人将他彻底吞掉。  
　　布鲁斯这么干了，他再次摁倒克拉克，而后用力的吻他，同时画圈般的碾磨克拉克可怜的痉挛起来的同时绞紧了的后穴，克拉克发出唔唔的呻吟，像挣扎又像是沉沦。  
　　他想彻底的操开克拉克，但他所剩无几的理智告诉他还不是时候，于是他只能忍耐着彻底拉开克拉克的笔直健美的双腿，用力的捣入柔顺的含着他的后穴，超人的体内柔软得不像话，就像是让人无法遏止的滋生欲望的温床，他被那柔软的后穴吮得头皮发麻，这让他有些恼怒的拍了一下克拉克的大腿。  
　　“呜……”克拉克抖了一下，清脆的巴掌声并没有唤回多少清醒的意识，他以为这是布鲁斯在提醒他再将腿分开些，他的大脑早被快感切割的七零八落，他努力的用手分开自己的双腿，这让他低下头就能看到布鲁斯是怎样操他的，那根阴茎不断的撑开他的后穴，带出湿漉漉的肠液，摩擦出来的泡沫发出咕叽咕叽的声响，床单已经被他的水弄得湿透了，互相拍击的肉体声同样让人面红耳赤，“嗯、嗯、嗯……啊、嗯……布……鲁斯……”他口齿不清的叫着布鲁斯，身体被顶得不断往后挪，汗湿的刘海随着晃动，那在他体内最后重重顶入几乎要操开那道个裂口的阴茎抵在那里停下来，克拉克噎住般的头脑空白，只感觉到操了他不知道多久的粗大阴茎像活物般跳动了两下，用精液灌饱了他。


End file.
